The Slytherin with Red Hair
by the.red-headed.brunette
Summary: Lily Luna is a Imperfect. She is also a Tomboy. Almost obsessed with muggle technology. And she doesn't really give a crap about fashion. Follow Lily as she makes her way through life. Fighting evil. Dealing with her idiot brothers .And dealing with drama and relationships. But hey! Nothings dull when you're Harry Potter's daughter!


Lily Luna Potter had a perfect life. A perfect house and family, or so it seems. While Rose and Molly were playing dolls in their rooms , you could find Lily outside with the boys playing in the mud. While Rose is doing makeovers with Victoire and Molly, Lily would be up in the tree house playing pirates with Fred and Hugo. Lily was a tomboy, and Rose always teases her about it. But soon Lily would be going to Hogwarts and Rose and her family will never be able to tease her again. Ever.

Right?

* * *

**Lily's .P.O.V.**

**Potter Manor**

**10:00 .A.M.**

**August 29th 2009**

''Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!'' I yelled jumping on my parent's bed. It was 10 'o clock and I had decided they had slept long enough. Dad sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
''What's up Peach?'' He yawned pulling me into his lap. I hop off immediately.  
I give him a kiss on the cheek,'' It's 10 'o clock! You said we're going to Diagon Alley today!''  
''Okay, princess.'' I wrinkle my nose at that nickname,'' Why don't you go wake up your brothers while your mother and I get ready?''  
'' While you and I what?'' Mum asks groggy sitting up and stretching. I bounce up and down.  
'' We're going to Dragon Alley ,Mum!'' I hurry out of the room and down the hallway towards Al's room. I burst into the room and look around. Albums only cleaned his room once or twice a year so his room looked like a tornado had run through it. I stepped around the dirty underwear and apple cores, grabbing a water bottle off of the desk on the way to his bed.  
''HEY AL!'' He just rolls over. I roll my eyes and uncap the bottle. I pour the entire bottle on his wakes up sputtering.  
''Lily!'' He looks up at me.''Why would you do that?''  
I poke my cheeks and smile ''I believe our father ordered you a 10:00 .A.M. wake up call.'' I say putting down my hands. Turning around, I gracefully step over the debris and hop out of the room. I flounce down the stairs and walk towards James' room  
I've never seen James' room before. But I know better to go inside. Every since I can remember he has had his door booby-trapped. The last time I was six and a bucket of blue hair dye fell on my head. I got him back a few weeks later by burying all of his Christmas presents in the snow and telling him Mum and Dad didn't get him anything except for a small rock. It was funny.  
Anyway, back to the present, I pick up the air horn that I got from WWW out of the fake plant and blow it into his room.''Aaaahhh! I didn't do it!'' He yells ,falling out of bed. I laugh hysterically.  
''Get up! We're going to Diagon Alley!'' I say. He looks at me, confused then gets up and goes to his closet.  
I go up the four flights of stairs to my attic bedroom. It's by far my favorite place in the floors in my room are hardwood with a few different rugs strewn around. I had a big daybed with about twenty pillows that didn't match the comforter at all. My bedspread was a bunch of black and white stripes with paint splatters on it. I had my piano and guitar set up in the corner and my desk and laptop set up right next to it. My camera and books were in a bookshelf on the wall. A lot of my photos was pinned on my wall , most of them were of Rocky, Hugo, Lucy, Dom and I riding our skateboards, making movies, or messing around. 5 beanbag chairs was positioned in front of the big bay window that overlooked the field we lived by.  
I go over to my dresser and get out a pair of black denim shorts, a loose white top with the phrase ' I've got mad ninja skills' printed on it in spray paint letters I comb my hair and put on a black knit beanie. I walk over to my shoe shelf and grab a pair of army green converse high tops. I put my muggle camera and iPod in my bag and go downstairs. All the guys in the family were sitting at the kitchen table , while mum is making pancakes.  
I take a seat at the island and reach for a chocolate pancake. '' You have to wait ,Lily. Merlin, your appetite is almost as bad as Ron's'' She scolds slapping my hand away.  
I gasp, '' Hey! Uncle Ron ate half of the Christmas Turkey that grand mum mulled over for _hours! _'' I defend. Mum laughs.

**Diagon Alley**

**12:30**

'' Okay. Lily, Albus you two go get your robes at Madam Malkins James you go with your Mum to get the books. I will go get the potions things. We will meet at Florean Fortescue's at 2:00.'' Dad directs, handing each of us our money bags. Dad sometimes acts like he's at work commanding Aurors when we go to Diagon Alley.  
This is the first time I had ever gone off with someone besides Mum or Dad on our trips to Diagon , I'm glad I didn't have to go with James he's a real arsehole sometimes . He always bosses me around and his only argument is ' I'm older.'. With Albus I can joke around, and he never gets butt hurt about me pranking him. Plus, he's really cunning and sneaky I guess that explains why he's in Slytherin.  
We start weaving through the crowd until we get to Madam Malkins. The shop we walk into smells like mothballs and cat hair. A woman who is standing next to a girl with tight curly hair and dark skin,tending to her robes.  
''Hey Randi!'' I greet cheerfully. The girl turns around and smiles.  
'' Hey Lily.'' Miranda Thomas is one of four of my best friends. She has been since we were babies and her father Dean Thomas and his wife Parvarti came to have tea with my parents. We became friends instantly and she came over every day.  
The woman, I'm assuming Madam Malkins glares at me.'' Miss. Potter I would like to ask you to sit down and not distract my customers. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would love to listen to whatever you have to say!'' She goes back to what she was doing. I roll my eyes at her. She didn't have to be so rude, all i said was hi.  
''Don't take it to heart. My dad told me that shes become very irritable as shes gotten older. Apparently, she used to be as sweet as pie.''  
I look over at the speaker, a tall boy with long shaggy blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. He smiles and holds out his hand. '' Scorpius Malfoy.''  
I shake his hand'' Lily Luna Potter, Photographer, future Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I don't really care.''  
Albus gapes at me '' You don't want to be a Gryfindor. I don't mind you being in Ravenclaw because then you'll be with me. But really?''  
I roll my eyes'' Hey Al.''  
''What?''  
''Shut up.'  
He laughs.  
'' Personally, I think she has good taste in houses.''  
'' I don't think you _have_ an opinion, Malfoy.'' Albus sneers.  
'' Al, be nice.''  
'' Hey Hayley Williams.'' Rocky says. I blush. Hugo, Lucy , Dominique Randi, and I were filming the last of our movie. Lucy had begged us to do a musical so I was recording my song. Nobody had ever heard me sing before and I guess I was good because everyone was so shocked. I had sung a song by paramore because we were too lazy to write our own songs so they all started calling me Hayley Williams.  
'' Stop calling me that, it wasn't _that _good.''Randi slaps me.  
''You did _not_ just say that.'' I slap her back.  
'' I think I did!'' We both start laughing hysterically.  
After a few minutes we finally calmed down. I looked at Albus and give a small snort,''We've been doing that for 6 years Al. You're still not used to it. We never aim to leave a mark.'' I look at Randi'' most of the time...''  
Scorpius looked appalled '' You guys slap each other for_ fun?''_  
Randi gives him a 'duh' look '' Of course. What else do we do when were pissed to keep us from beating the shit out of someone?''She turns back to me.'' So where are we meeting your parents?''  
Albus looks at her '' What do you mean _we_ Thomas? It's just Lily and I going to meet _our_ parents!'' He says,glaring at her. Albus and Randi have never really liked each other so Albus tends to start arguments.  
Randi scoffs '' If you didn't realize, Your mother said I can come over whenever. '' She knocks on Albus' head ''Use your head Ally.''  
Albus' ears turn bright red and he storms out yelling over his shoulder '' You know where Fortescue is go yourself!''  
I roll my eyes,'' Baby'' I mutter.I look over at the blonde staring at us.'' By the way Rocky, this is Scorpius. He's Slytherin in Albus' year.''  
'' Cool. Miranda Thomas. awesomeness extraordinaire. You can call me Randi though.'' She shakes his hand.'' So where are you going after this?''  
He looks a little bewildered at her straightforwardness '' I'm just going to read I guess''  
She smiles '' Cool you can get ice cream with us.''  
Scorpius looks a little taken aback by Rocky.'' You're just going to invite me?''  
I grin at his confused look,'' Why do you look like you got hit with a confundus? You seem like a nice guy.''  
He grins back.'' Cool.''

* * *

**1: 40**

**Outside of WWW  
**

After we all got our robes we went to WWW for a few minutes. Now we were going to meet everyone at Florean' we finally make it there, Mum gives me a hug and takes my robes.  
'' Where is Albus?'' Dad asked not noticing Scorpius standing behind us.  
I scoff, '' He was being a priss about Randi coming over. He said we could find our way here ourselves. he didn't even get his robes, just left us there.''  
I look at mum's face she looks seriously mad, '' Oh he is in big trouble! He shouldn't have left you alone!'' She starts to stand up.  
'' Mum,'' I say '' it's fine Randi and I made a new friend and he helped us.'' We step out of the way so they can see Scorpius, who looks extremely nervous. '' Scorpius Malfoy.''  
''What!" Dad stands up,'' But - I told you not to - UGH!'' He sits down with his head in his hands.  
I approach him carefully '' Daddy?...'' I place a hand on his shoulder.'' Are you okay?''  
He looks up at me with a fake grin'' Oh yeah of course sweetheart. Do you want to go get your wand?''  
I look at him, confused '' But, what about Rocky and Scorpius?''I asked.  
Dad shakes his head,'' you can talk to her when we get home'' He grabs my hand an starts to lead me away .I shoot them an apologetic look and let him lead me away.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

**Olivander's wand shop**

'' Are you excited peach?'' My father asks as we wait for Olivander.

I look at dad for a second then return to looking out the window. I was a little miffed he tore me away from Rocky and Scorpius, and he creeped me out how calm he was. I mean even the calm before the storm is often scarier that the storm itself... '' I guess.'' I mumble.  
''Are you okay?''  
I nod.'' I have a few wands for you Miss. Potter that I think you should try. Here Yew and Dragon heartstrings 12 and a half inches. Very swishy. Give it a flick.''  
I point the wand at the window and the glass shatters instantly us with glass. I cover my head to protect myself. I don't think that one is mine... I set it in the box and take a step back while my dad fixes the window.  
'' Oh that's not very good now try this one. I'm trying a new type of trees. Willow and Phoenix feather 11 and a half inches. Particularly good at Charms''  
I don't even need to wave it to know this is the right one.  
'' Whoa.'' I turn it around in my hand for a moment.'' That was awesome!'' I exclaim.  
'' That is highly unusual! No child has ever found their wand that quickly. Oh but what can I expect from Harry Potter's daughter! That will be 12 sickles.'' Mr. Olivander says. My dad pays him and shakes his hand.  
I smile at him and say '' Have a wonderful day!'' and with that we left.

* * *

When we got back to the manor, Lucy, Hugo, Dom , and Rocky were there and everyone was surprised.  
'' No one in the family has ever done that!'' Aunt Hermione gushes. '' I read in a book that -''  
'' Come on 'Mione I'm sure they don't want to hear about some boring old book.'' Aunt Hemione looks hurt by his comment.  
I stand up and take the empty seat next to her, '' But I wanted to hear Aunt Hermione.'' I say.  
She smiles.'' Not everyone has the same opinion, Ronald. Now as I was saying, I read in a book that the only person to ever gotten chosen by a wand that quickly, was Jackson Malfoy. Who actually was the first pure blood ever to marry a muggle!''  
I turn to Hugo and Rocky. '' So Lily's going to marry a muggle?'' Hugo asks, confused. I slap him on the arm.  
'' Shut up.'' I tease.'' Your mum only meant it as a fun fact.''  
His ears start to turn red '' Oh...''  
Lucy smiles and pats him on the back "Anyway, Hey Hayley Williams!'' She says.'' Can we go up to your room? You know so we can shoot the next seen?''  
'' We leave for Hogwarts in a few days, we need to finish it today so Dom can edit it.'' Hugo says, smirking lightly.  
'' WHAT?! It's Hugo's turn!'' Dom screeches earning a few looks from the rest of the family.  
I laugh at her reaction, '' Yeah it is but it's 6:15 and Hugo is the only one of us who has a bedtime. Plus, last time he took 3 months to edit it. And the video was 12 minutes long!''  
Dom crosses her arms, '' fine.'' she mumbles. We laugh and hurry up the stairs ,leaving the adults to talk.  
Once we made it up the four flights of stairs we made it to my bedroom. We fall into our favorite beanbags , Rocky: Pink with yellow stars , Lucy:Purple and white stripes, Dom: White with black skulls, and Hugo : Red with yellow lions. With me in the black one with green spots. My black kitten , Dem-ma comes and settles on my lap. The one who had suggested we start making videos was Lucy 5 years ago. Her mum is a muggle and showed her about cameras and stuff. I was good with computers and she wanted to make a movie so we flooed in everybody and started making them. We've made about 17 since then.  
Lucy looks around the room for a moment then she looks at me and points to the ground '' On the ground!'' She stands up and starts moving stuff around.  
'' Wha - Why?'' I ask. She grabs hold of my shoulders and guides me off of the beanbag and onto the hardwood floor. '' Luce! What the bloody hell are we doing?  
"What do you think Lily Luna! Filming the last scene!'' She walks across the room and grabs my camera out of my bag.  
I sit up. '' Don't I have to put on my white dress?''  
She looks up ,'' Oh right.'' I shake my head and change. Behind my closet door though of course.

* * *

**Yay! I'm not really finished but I'm ending i here! * she said sarcastically.* Anyway I really needed to um post this because the character profiles have been on my profile for like ever so yeah. I don't know when the next update is gonna be so don't ask.**

** ~ Devyn**


End file.
